


Experience

by kayecho



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Awkwardness, Dudes Over Compensating, Implied M/F, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Sexual Fantasy, Vague Chapter 13 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9647246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayecho/pseuds/kayecho
Summary: In which Prompto incorrectly assumes that Ignis is a virgin.





	

Prompto wasn't sure how he ended up in this situation. It had started with just a simple joke, some gentle ribbing at Noctis's expense about being able to fulfill the needs of a woman four years older than him, that he would have to be impeccable on their wedding night to impress her for the rest of their lives. Noctis responded with the same sort of confidence he always had, "I haven't disappointed any other woman so far." The comment lead to a whoop from Gladio, and now they were neck deep in talking not just about women, but about sex.

To say that Prompto was uncomfortable and out of his element would have been kind. Putting him out of his misery would have been even kinder. His face felt hot, he was staring down at the mashed up remains of what used to be a fire roasted fillet of fish that he had obliterated with his fork in his attempt to look busy. The only thing that reassured him was Ignis, that the older man was just as quiet as he was, though blissfully so. Ignis was nodding through the whole conversation, hands folded over his knee, looking thoughtful.

"When I tell ya it's worth it to bend over and let a girl paddle your ass, I mean it. Best fuck of my life, she was so hot for it." Gladio slurped up a mouthful of noodle from the branded Styrofoam cup, his second meal for the evening. "What's the kinkiest thing you'd ever done, Prompto?"

Prompto nearly choked on nothing at the question, and if his face weren't already aflame, it would have been scorched to cinders. "M-m-me?"

"No, the other Prompto."

"Hey, don't worry about it. I haven't done anything kinky," Noctis reassured, slouching comfortably in the camp chair. "I like it slow and easy."

"Yeah, or else you'll lose it too quickly." The comment got a piece of toast thrown in Gladio's direction, making them both laugh, before they turned their attention back at Prompto.

Desperate, Prompto looked across the fire at Ignis, trying to read his expression. The glasses were hiding his eyes, so it was impossible to tell who he looking at or what he was thinking. The other two kept egging Prompto on, begging for a story, until he finally took a deep breath, looked up at the sky and blurt out, "I've never done anything with anyone before."

Noctis and Gladio went quiet, and Prompto could just feel their judgey stares on him. They were thinking he was pathetic, a baby, a lonely virgin. They were thinking he was totally uncool. Maybe they didn't even want to be friends with him anymore. He pointed a finger across the fire without looking. "Well--! At least Ignis is in the same boat!"

There was silence, and then Prompto hesitantly looked back at the men around the campfire. Gladio and Noctis were looking at each other with slightly bemused expressions, and finally after a pregnant pause the two men were cracking up. Peals of laughter filled the haven, and suddenly Prompto felt awful, like he had said something he shouldn't have, that he suddenly embarrassed Ignis, revealed his deep dark secret. He looked across the fire. Ignis's expression was as unreadable as ever.

"You think-- You really think--" Noctis could barely get the words out between the laughter.

"Ignis has done it more times than either of us combined!" Gladio finally gasped, doubling over, arms folded across his belly, his cup noodle all but forgotten, spilled on the ground in front of him.

Noctis somehow managed to pull himself together, wiping a tear from his eye. "How old were you, your first time, fourteen-fifteen, right?"

Ignis finally moved, finally spoke up, pushing at his glasses. "I was fifteen, yes. I did it with the class representative for the senior class. If I recall correctly, she was absolutely lovely and tolerated my inexperience, so to speak."

Prompto suddenly felt, very, very, very small.

"Wait." Gladio was finally catching his breath. "My favorite was Noct's math tutor, remember that one?"

"Oh gods. He was twenty-five or something," Ignis's shoulders were shaking with contained laughter. "I was seventeen. I justified it. It was definitely legal."

"And I never saw him again!" Noctis concluded, slapping his knee.

"Wait, 'he'?" Prompto hadn't meant to speak without thinking, but the pronoun caught him off guard. The other voices stopped and this time he could see all eyes turn to him. The atmosphere suddenly felt very tense.

"Is that bad?" Glad'io asked, leaning towards him. His brow was furrowed, his voice was serious.

"N-n-n-n-no," Prompto was stuttering. He felt, vaguely, as though he were drowning, trying desperately to paddle himself back up for air, for shore, for anything. "Of course not! It's not bad at all! It's... it's..." Drowning as he was, the last thing he wanted to do in that moment was out himself both as a virgin and into men. "It's a thing."

Ignis cleared his throat before speaking up, much to Prompto's relief. "Gentlemen, I believe it might be time to retire for the evening, after all, Noctis, how are you going to be expected to catch the Liege of the Lake on two hours of sleep?"

Noctis made a sound of protest, but was moving to his feet anyway. Just the mention of sleep would get him moving. "Yeah, you're right." He passed Prompto on his way into the tent, patting his shoulder reassuringly. "Don't worry about it. I don't care that you're a virgin."

Gladio did nearly the same thing, except he thumped him hard enough across the back that it made him cough, and Ignis was the last of the three to rise to his feet. When he adjusted the blazing fire to nothing more than a calm handful of flames, Prompto could see his expression much more clearly. His green eyes were warm, and he didn't look annoyed or mad, in fact he looked slightly amused, though the expression did not show on his lips.

"Coming to bed?"

"Oh yeah! Sure! Sorry! Definitely! Absolutely!" Prompto jumped to his feet. He walked, awkwardly towards the tent, slid inside. Noctis was already fast asleep and Gladio was reading by the light of his phone next to him. Ignis squeezed past him and took his spot on the far left side of the tent. Prompto fit himself in the thin patch of tent and blanket right between the two older men.

Warm. Prompto spent the entire night awake and aware of Ignis's warmth against his right side. He was thinking of him in a completely different way, after the revelation by the fire. At first he couldn't have imagined him to be interested in anything sexual, to want anything to do with that kind of dirty business, but now Prompto couldn't get the idea of Ignis having sex out of his mind. It played over and over again. Worst of all, it played the image of Ignis having sex with faceless men.

Sometime during the night, he was struck with the awful thought of Ignis and Noctis. And then Ignis and Gladio. He wasn't sure if the twisting feeling in his gut was disgust or jealousy.

Ignis was probably there for Noctis during one of those long nights he stayed at the apartment. He probably walked in on the prince still in the bath, head back, hand moving slick over his cock. He probably volunteered to help, because that was his nature, and he always took such good care of Noctis. Ignis, perched on the edge of the bath, sleeves rolled up past his elbows as he reached in under the warm, soapy water. "Just lay back and relax," Ignis probably purred in that accent of his.

Prompto imagined Noctis's head falling back, eyes closing. He was probably moaning freely as that smooth hand slid over his member, stroking him with expert precision. Ignis probably touched with all the care and experience of someone that knew the prince backwards and forwards. He probably knew all the secrets that could make Noctis unfurl with delight. And then he imagined Ignis reaching between his own legs as he jerked the prince off, freeing his own cock. Both his fists moved in unison, stroking in an incredibly, well thought out rhythm. It was probably fast, fast, and then slow, or slow for a long time and then two quick pumps or...

And it probably didn't take long before Noctis was tensing, before his body was bowing backwards and his hips were were jerking upwards as he came. He probably moaned the princess's name through his climax. Ignis was probably methodical in how he milked him, careful to get every drop, to not let go until he felt that cock soften, impotent, in his grip, and then he would take care of himself, right there in the bathroom for Noctis to see.

Prompto pictured Ignis leaning over the tub, one hand braced on the tile opposite him, other hand moving with rapid strokes over his darkly flushed cock. He wouldn't make a sound, because it would be undignified, but he would force the prince to watch as he reached his own peak and he would come, unabashed, into the same cooling bathwater.

When all was set and done, Ignis probably went about things like normal. He probably helped Noctis out of the bath. Helped rinse him and then dry him off. Helped him into his sleeping clothes for the evening. It would have been sweet, a little mundane, but it suited them. Ignis probably took care of Noctis's needs the same way he took care of every other.

Gladio on the other hand was probably hot and sweaty. Prompto could just imagine them doing it in the middle of the training hall, when it was just the two of them. They had probably been sparring. Literal sparks flew as daggers met broadsword over and over. They were evenly matched. Where Gladio had strength, Ignis had speed.

Prompto imagined that the two of them were probably hot and hard after all the excitement, all that spent energy. Gladio would have probably reached over first, cupping Ignis through his trousers. The feeling would be mutual. Gladio would fumble, clumsy, with the button and zipper of Ignis's fly, but Ignis would be smooth, opening the other's up with expert precision. They would grasp each other's cocks and stroke, hard, tight and fast. Their breaths would hitch.

The two men probably only let go each other in order to undress, black colored uniforms flying. Prompto pictured the two of them, completely naked on the dark colored padded mats the training room. Ignis, with his hand on his cock, stroking himself as his lips part and he begged, "Fuck me." And then Gladio would mount him. No. Ignis would mount him. No. Wait. Prompto couldn't decide. He imagined it both ways.

Ignis would be on his hands and knees, he would be directing Gladio the whole way, so confident in knowing how he wants it, where he wants it. Gladio would push into him fast at first, only be scolded and corrected. Slow to start and Ignis would explain that he wants that build up, that slow increase in speed and intensity. Gladio would be so obedient. Prompto imagined their bodies rocking together, glistening with sweat, Ignis's hand roughly jerking on his cock to match Gladio's frantic movements as they each moved closer to their peaks.

Gladio would be the first to come, he was impatient like that He would thrust hard into Ignis, and his whole bod would tense and he would growl, while Ignis patiently waited for him to finish, for him to pull out and collapse on the pads, chest heaving. Ignis would jerk himself off the rest of the way, until he came, splatter hot on the padding beneath him as his back arched, moan bitten back, silencing it.

Or Ignis would guide Gladio down, take his time with him. He would be a careful lover. He would open Gladio up slowly until he was begging, desperate, body arching for touch. As slow as Ignis would have been prepping him, he would fuck him hard. He would dominate Gladio, show him exactly who's in charge. He would force Gladio to come before him and then keep right on fucking him until completion.

Either way, Prompto imagined that they would dress, act as though nothing happened. Gladio would slap Ignis on the back and thank him for a great training session. Ignis would plan dinner for Noctis. Somehow he was refusing to let himself even think of Ignis showing them affection when he received none.

It was when Gladio started kicking Noctis awake, did Prompto realize that his imagination had worked him into a hot, hard state. He couldn't feel Ignis's warmth anymore, and he could hear the footsteps outside the tent. He pulled the sleeping back up over his head, as if trying to hide while his best friend groaned and struggled to his feet. He felt Gladio's boot kick him from the outside. "Last chance, you sure you don't wanna come with us?"

"Yeah, I'm sure," Prompto answered from inside the sleeping bag. Embarrassed as he felt, he had a difficult time getting rid of his little problem.

"Okay, your loss!"

Prompto waited for the sound of footsteps to diminish, then waited even longer before poking his head out from under the sleeping bag. He wished he hadn't. It was as if Ignis knew he would be checking if he were alone, because he was poking his head into the tent. Their eyes met, and Prompto felt his face burn and he almost immediately dove back into the sleeping bag. He heard a sigh, and the sound of the tent flap opening and closing. He felt the tent floor shift slightly underneath him, heard Ignis take a seat next to him.

"Does it bother you?" Ignis suddenly asked.

"Does... _what_ bother me?"

"You're thinking about it, about the topic around the campfire last night. You shouldn't be ashamed. Everyone questions themselves at least once in their life."

Prompto froze. Somehow being thought of a virgin was fine compared to being thought of as confused or even afraid of people like Ignis. He poked out of the bag, just up to his nose. "I'm not questioning anything. I know what i am."

"Oh? Do you?"

"I like guys." Prompto had never said the words out loud before. They sounded strange and foreign, but he felt so much better hanging them out in the air like that, like pushing a huge weight off his chest. "I'm not confused. I know I like guys. And girls. I've known for a while, even."

"Does it bother you that you're a virgin, then?"

Prompto hid back inside the sleeping bag. "Not really. What's bothering me is now I can't get the idea of you doing it with other guys out of my head."

"Ah."

A moment of silence seemed to drag on before Prompto poked his head back out. Ignis was looking at him, blissfully patient. He reached a hand out an brushed soft blond hair out away from his eyes. "I suspect the key phrase here is, _other guys_ ," he said, which made Prompto's cheeks burn even hotter. "Noct and Gladio will be gone all day, they always are when they try to catch that thing. If you'd like, I can show you a thing or two."

Prompto's entire body froze at that, he felt himself stiffen in more than one way at the very idea. It shot all the way down his spine, and his eyes widened. "N-no. You don't-- It's not-- Please don't take pity on me."

Ignis cupped his face and leaned in to kiss him. His lips were warm, they were a little dry. He smelled and tasted like coffee. The ridge of his glasses was a cold contrast to his skin and it ended almost as quickly as it had begun. Prompto shuddered. "It isn't pity if I want to do it."

"Ig-Ig--" Prompto was stuttering, but he couldn't say no, not with Ignis's starting to kiss his way along is jaw, down his neck, pushing the sleeping bag inch by inch out of the way. That had been his first kiss, and the first time anyone's kissed him down his neck before and the first time anyone's ever bitten him there. The sharp feel of Ignis's teeth digging into skin made him gasp, arching up off the tent floor. "Fuck!"

"We are going to have to do something about that noise level, though. In case Noctis gives up sooner than later." Prompto never had the chance to protest, not before a ball of fabric were being stuffed into his mouth, gagging him. It was startling. It was hot. Ignis sat back slightly. "Three taps if you want to stop," he directed calmly. "Two taps if you want to speak."

Prompto hesitated before tapping Ignis twice on the shoulder, just to see, and the ball was pulled from his mouth, as he was looked at expectantly. His cheeks flushed. "I uh... just wanted to make sure," he admitted and even though this was his first time for everything, he found himself obediently opening his mouth so Ignis could stuff it once again.

"Like a baby chocobo," Ignis teased, his lips curling into an amused smile. Prompto wanted to argue, but he had never seen quite that expression before. His fantasies, thinking back on it now, seemed determined to exclude the idea of Ignis smiling. It seemed... in the moment, it seemed special, like he was the only one privy to that kind of smile, like the candid ones he caught with his camera.

Ignis unzipped the sleeping bag, spreading it out beneath them, exposing Prompto to the chill of the open air. He kissed his neck again, dragged his teeth along the bit of exposed collarbone, as he grabbed Prompto's hands, pulled them up over his head and pinned him to the ground. One hand worked the belt free from his waist, and before Prompto knew it, his wrists were bound tightly together with that black, leather strap.

Prompto strained to look up, and then back at Ignis, who wore a satisfied look on his face as he sat back, hands skimming across his chest until his thumb and forefinger found a nipple underneath the thin cotton of his vest, and he gave it a hard pinch. Prompto gasped behind the gag of fabric. The quick sensation of it straddled the line somewhere between pain and pleasure. "Experience," he said as he leaned over and found the other nub of Prompto's nipple, giving it a light bite, "is not all it's cracked up to be."

This was not how Prompto ever imagined his first time would be. He imagined something much more vanilla, much more stereotypical, much more like the things he'd seen on tv or in films. He had imagined violins, sparks flying, red roses strew across silken sheets. No, this time he was bound and gagged and completely at the mercy of someone he thought was too uptight to even consider a sexual being. He was on a sleeping bag, in a tent, on a rock, and he liked it. His cock throbbed between his legs, aroused at the very thought that someone was touching him like this.

Ignis's fingers danced lower, his lips curled into an amused expression. He looked happy in a way Prompto swore he had never seen before, an almost pleased sort of expression as if this was where he was most comfortable. Those same long fingers traced over the length of his cock, making him buck his hips up and gasp around the gag in response. He tried to breathe through his nose and snorted.

Prompto froze, felt his face burn red in embarrassment, especially as Ignis lifted his gaze up and regarded him through the shine of glasses. He almost immediately tried to talk, but remembered that he couldn't, and he felt that his expression looked pathetic. Who snorts like that during sex? That wasn't sexy. That wasn't even remotely attractive. He expected to immediately be abandoned for a sound like that.

"Adorable," Ignis said, still looking quite pleased, "That was absolutely adorable." He hooked his fingers on the waistband of Prompto's sleep pants and pulled, tugging them down as he kept eye contact, obviously not deterred in the least. In fact, it seemed almost as if the sound encouraged him. A darkly flushed, hard cock sprung free from the soft flannel, and the cold air made skin prickle into goosebumps.

Prompto watched as Ignis turned his attention down to his erection, where it stood tall and eager, leaking precum on his shirt. He squirmed, trying to wriggle his way out of his pants, wanting so badly to lay there with his legs spread. He heard Ignis chuckle, before shoving a knee in between Prompto's legs, keeping those pajamas bunched right in place. It was such a rare sound.

"You're new to this. I'll forgive a little insubordination for now." Ignis's voice was a low amused rumble as he leaned over, breathing hot air on Prompto's cock as he spoke. He traced his cock with a calloused finger, feeling it twitch beneath his touch, before he parted his lips and swallowed the head.

If it weren't for the wad of fabric shoved in his mouth, Prompto would have yelped. Instead he made something of a strangled, muffled sound, his whole body tensing. He couldn't jerk his hips up, pinned in place by Ignis's knee. He watched Ignis's mouth, stretched around his cock, bobbing up and down the length. His glasses were slightly crooked, the lenses fogging from the heat. His perfectly coiffed hair was slightly a mess, strands of ash brown falling in his face.

Ignis's fist twisted around the base and Prompto sucked the air in through his nose, tried to suck air in through the damp gag in his mouth. He shuddered, felt his body snap like a taunt rubber band, and he came without warning. His toes curled and his hips jerked up as well as they could into the hot, wet of Ignis's mouth. He saw stars.

Prompto eventually came to, emerging from the daze to see Ignis looking quite pleased with himself, licking his lips like a cat. It occurred to him then how quickly he came and his face burned. He made a muffled sound of protest and Ignis slid the pad of his pointer finger over the slit of his softening, overly sensitive cock. The action dragged a whine from back of his throat. "Is that the first time anyone's ever sucked you off?" Ignis asked, tilting his gaze back up towards him, and the only thing Prompto could do was nod in response.

"You enjoyed it."

Another nod.

Ignis pulled away, lifting up his knee so he could slide those pajama pants off the rest of the way. He slid his hands up the inside of Prompto's thigh, pushing his legs apart, and then further still. He pushed up on the thin fabric of Prompto's soft, cotton undershirt, rucking it up to his armpits, exposing his chest to the cool air, already pert nipples tightening in response.

He took his time, tracing his finger over the planes of Prompto's chest, the shape of his pecs and down his abs. Prompto squirmed, still self-conscious of his body, hating the pale, loose skin, the freckles, the slightly soft paunch of his stomach. As he had lost all the weight, he was proud of himself; he loved the way he looked, naked in the mirror, taking pictures of himself. That was all for himself. His cock was one thing, but it was something else entirely for someone else to see his abdomen like this. He hated to think that Ignis was the one seeing it all, out in the open, exposed. He made a fist, rapped it twice against the tent floor.

Just like earlier, Ignis carefully worked the damp ball of fabric from Prompto's mouth. "Are you okay?"

"I just wanted to apologize."

Ignis tilted his head slightly, regarding Prompto with a slightly quizzical expression. "What for?"

Prompto felt his face burn a bright shade of red, completely embarrassed. "I... that I'm not crazy hot under my clothes? I know I look good on the outside, but--"

Ignis's lips curled into a amused smile, and for half a moment Prompto thought that he was going to make fun of him, instead Ignis leaned over and kissed the corner of his mouth. The movement pushed something hard and hot against Prompto's hip, completely upfront in its intent. "Does it feel like I don't think you're hot?"

"Oh." Prompto felt sheepish and silly, and Ignis offered up the wad of fabric one more time. He opened his mouth obediently again, letting him shove in the damp cotton, muffling him. It was a good excuse to keep himself from further embarrassment and he was finding that he more liked it a little bit, especially now that Ignis was rocking his own erection against his hip, fabric of his dark uniform trousers rough against his naked skin. He wanted so badly to free his hands from their confines, to slide them over Ignis's shoulders, to hug him, to undress him, but he couldn't. He was very much at his mercy.

When Ignis pulled away, Prompto made a sound of protest only to be granted with the image of Ignis, sliding two fingers into his mouth. He made a show of dragging his tongue over the digits, slicking them with spit, until they shone. Prompto swallowed around the wad of fabric, and he had his suspicions, and he'd done plenty of reading and watching and research when he was younger, but it still didn't prepare him for the reality of feeling those slick fingers sliding between the cheeks of his ass, the strange feeling of being intruded. It didn't hurt, it wasn't even especially pleasurable. It just felt almost ticklish. He squirmed.

Ignis pushed that finger in deeper. Prompto felt him twist inside him, and then the sudden crook of that finger and it was like a jolt through his spine that made him cry out around the gag. It was mostly shock at first, but then Ignis began to massage that spot, rubbing it, and that shock very quickly dissolved into inexplicable pleasure. Prompto couldn't describe it. Ignis sucking his cock was fairly similar to jerking himself off, but this... his toes curled and he made muffled moaning sounds around the fabric shoved in his mouth. His stiffening cock leaking on his belly.

"You're really feeling this," Ignis whispered in a low voice against his ear.

Prompto whimpered in response, panting as best as he could through his nose.

"You've never fingered yourself before?"

Prompto shook his head. Obviously he'd been missing out.

Ignis pulled that one finger free just as Prompto swore he was going to lose control. He groaned his objection, wriggled his hips as though searching for more. He was hovering right on that edge only to be denied and it left him aching and wanting. He felt desperate. Ignis pressed a hand to Prompto's belly, holding him place. He clicked his tongue in disappointment. "I said I would forgive some insubordination, not total insubordination." He pressed a slick finger against Prompto's quivering entrance, teasing it, not pushing into him despite the whines of need. "You want more? How badly do you want more?"

The only thing Prompto could do was nod his head, desperate, while he making muffled noises of want.

"I suppose it's my own fault for asking you to quantify your want when you're gagged like this." Ignis sounded as amused as he looked, but in the best sort of way. It was all done with a certain kind of fondness. There was nothing malicious in his teasing. He pressed with two fingers briefly before pushing in, and as much as Prompto wanted to buck and jerk his hips in response, he was held firmly in place.

It was tight, but in a good way. It hurt, but in a good way. His asshole felt as though it were burning as Ignis moved his fingers, spitting for extra lubrication as he did. It wasn't elegant, but Prompto couldn't help but feel properly overwhelmed. His earlier fantasies of Ignis were so much more uptight, so much more proper. There was none of _this_ , but as the moment dragged on, he wouldn't have had it any other way.

Prompto's head fell back; his hands tightened into fists; he gave himself over to Ignis, let him do all the work. When that spot was found again with a crook of those two fingers, he moaned loudly around the damp cotton gag and he struggled against Ignis's strong hand, wanting so badly to thrust his hips harder and faster onto those fingers.

Ignis stopped suddenly. His finger stilled, and he lifted his head like a dog on alert. Prompto made a inquisitive sound, only to be shushed. "It sounds to me as if our companions have given up early today."

As soon as the words were said, Prompto could hear it: Gladio's heavy footsteps, the crunching of grass and leaves under Noctis's boots, the distant sound of their chatting. His blood turned to ice in his veins, and he was sure Ignis could feel it, because he was suddenly being kissed on the corner of his open mouth, and Ignis's fingers were pulling free from inside him. When Ignis spoke again, his low voice was a whisper against Prompto's ear, "Stay quiet. I'll take care of them."

Prompto watched Ignis stand and pull himself together. He wiped his hands clean and smoothed out his clothes. His trousers were just dark enough to hide the crease of his erection, made even more difficult to see once he rearranged himself. He ran his fingers through his hair, and if Prompto weren't the one splayed out naked in the tent, wrists bound, mouth gagged, he wouldn't have known that Ignis had been up to nothing but debauchery for the past couple hours.

Ignis slipped out of the tent.

"Noct, Gladio. Have you done it? Have you caught the Liege of the Lake?"

"Naw, not even a nibble today."

"I think the weather's all wrong. We should probably get moving, though."

"I'm afraid that is not an option."

"Why not?" Gladio sounded offended.

"It seems as though our Prompto has come down with something. He has been feeling quite ill all morning, and I don't think he would be up for getting out of bed, much less sitting in a moving car for hours on end."

"Prompto's sick?" Noctis sounded concerned. Prompto could just imagine his brow knitting in the middle. "Then we gotta do something for him!"

"What _you_ need to do is keep your distance, for now. We can not have our young prince getting quite ill while we're on the road. May i suggest that you retire to the nearest outpost? Gladio, it would be good for you to follow him."

"What about you? Aren't you gonna get sick, Iggy?"

"If you recall, the both of you, I have nursed Noct through many illnesses without so much as a sniffle. I am impervious to childhood diseases."

Prompto tried not to snort in his amusement. This was hardly a _childish_ circumstance.

"Should we take the Regalia?"

"Naw, forget the Regalia, Noct. We could walk! I can teach you more survival skills!"

" _Can_ we take the Regalia?"

"Only under the proviso that you two return tomorrow morning in case we can not make the walk ourselves, should Prompto be feeling only partially better. And we can not carry all this camping equipment with us."

"Yeah yeah. Okay." It sounded like Gladio and Noctis were starting to leave.

"And don't crash it! We don't have enough funds to get it repaired for a second time!"

"Okay! Geez!" Noctis sounded like a belligerent teenager, as his voice got more distant and the sound of footsteps started to fade.

It felt like an eternity before Ignis finally slipped back into the tent. He looked smug. "Well, seems to me as if we've got the whole rest of the day to ourselves. Shall we pick up where we left off?"

Prompto felt his chest tighten at that look. He felt special in that moment, able to see Ignis make a face and say things that he probably never said to the other two men they were travelling with, especially not in his imagination. He didn't let himself think of all the other people Ignis may have said that to, because right now it was just the two of them. He made a sound before remembering, and he knocked his knuckles against the stone beneath them.

Ignis pulled the fabric free, and Prompto took a moment, wetting his tongue, his lips before speaking. "Kiss me."

"I'm sorry?"

"You heard me. I want you to kiss me, and I mean really kiss me. You've got me all tied up and hard and hot and panting for you, but you've only kissed me on the lips once, and that barely counted. I've kissed chocobos better than you kissed me." Prompto pouted.

"I hear there is no wrong way to love a chocobo," Ignis said, humor laced over his voice as he leaned in close. Their lips met. It was light at first, barely there, a ghosting of mouths, and then they surged together. Prompto parted for him eagerly, accepted the tongue that sought permission without words. He tasted bitterness and salt and musk on Ignis's lips, realizing that this was his own sex he was tasting, mingling with the distinct taste of Ebony that Prompto was going to forever associate with Ignis's mouth. He felt the vibration of the the other man's groan, felt it all the way down in his core as they kissed.

Ignis's fingers slid between his legs again, pushed into him. Prompto was free to move his mouth this time, and he bit down on the other man's bottom lip before gasping and moaning and breaking that kiss. "Oh fuck, Iggy!" He didn't care how loud he was in that moment. He had wanted so badly, ever since that first time he came into that hot wet mouth, to cry out his companion's name. He felt those fingers find that same little spot and then he was trembling, his whole body tensing. He felt nearly every part of him tighten and he tried to hold back, he tried to hang onto that edge but there was no hope. He came with a shout, and his body shuddered as his cock pulsed and throbbed between their bodies.

Prompto swore he had blacked out. He came down from his climax slowly. He blinked his eyes blearily, he felt as though his body were made of gelatin, boneless and soft and pliable. He made an indistinct sound of pleasure, unable to pull words together. His brain had turned to mush. His vision focused on Ignis and he was suddenly very aware of the fact that he was undressing in front of him. His lithe, long fingers were undoing the buttons of his purple, silk, leopard print shirt, revealing the tan, flushed skin underneath.

"I should used a little more discretion," Ignis said with an amused smile as he peeled off his shirt, turned it in his hands and inspected the stains. He moved with such grace, that Prompto felt as though he were being treated to a very unique, very Ignis strip tease. "I'll have to make sure this is cleaned before we meet up with the others tomorrow."

Prompto sat up a bit where he was, his arms still bound together by the wrist, and he let his elbows bend, hanging them behind his head. He took a good look at the man in front of him, shirtless and scrubbing out a stain on his shirt His pants hung low on his hips without a belt to keep them where they belonged, and lower still Prompto could make out the crease of a bulge against the placket of his trousers. He licked his lips. "Ignis?"

"Yes?"

"I want to suck your cock."

Prompto watched Ignis slowly lower the shirt, eyebrows lifting behind his glasses, looking momentarily surprised, and then he was moving, quick the way he moves in battle, until he was standing over Prompto, feet planted on either side of his hips. "For someone that hasn't had any experience, you have become very demanding."

"What can I say? I'm enthusiastic."

Ignis chuckled, looking genuinely pleased, as his fingers deftly worked open his trousers, flicking open the button, then slowly dragging down the zipper, revealing the dark briefs. Prompto was suddenly made very aware of the fact that he was about to have another man's cock in his face, in his mouth. The only other hard cock he'd ever seen in person was his own, and every other one was in the form of adult entertainment on his phone or computer. He swallowed, his throat suddenly feeling very dry, as he watched Ignis reach into the fly of his briefs and pull out out a darkly flushed, hard, uncut cock. He watched Ignis's hand wrap around the length of it, stroking it. When he finally let his gaze slide back up, he was treated to the sight of Ignis, head back, lips parted, cheeks pink with arousal as his breath hitched with each upstroke. Prompto decided, in that moment, that he had never seen anyone look so intense, so sexy his entire life. If this is what Ignis looked like every time he had sex, it was no wonder he was so experienced. Who could say no to that?

Prompto definitely couldn't, and he opened his mouth and leaned forward, dragging his tongue across the underside of Ignis's cock and over his fingers. Their eyes met, and Prompto grinned up at him.

Ignis reached down and grabbed a hold of Prompto's hair, tugging on it. "If you are going to suck my cock, you are going to have to do exactly as I say."

"Yes sir!" Prompto opened his mouth eagerly, obediently, and was rewarded with the velvety feel of Ignis's cock tracing the lips of his open mouth, and he waited for his instructions impatiently, wanting so badly to wrap his lips around it and suck even though he has no experience with it.

"Lick it," Ignis commanded, as he slid his cock away, and Prompto chased, hesitating a beat before swiping his tongue along the underside, tasting the salt of his skin, and he more than likes it. He had always been hesitant at the idea, worried that he may not like the way a man tastes, or that he'll just be uncomfortable with the way a man's cock feels on his tongue, but that's not the case at all. He licked it eagerly, tongue dragging over and along and until Ignis jerked his head back, and he made a whining sound, tongue still half out of his mouth.

"You are... adorable," Ignis said, with a grin. "I've never seen anyone lick my cock like that."

Prompto felt his face burn a shade of red. "Is it bad?"

"I wouldn't necessarily call it bad, but inexperienced." Ignis was chuckling as he spoke, a fond expression on his face that Prompto felt must only be reserved for this kind of intimacy. How many people, he wondered, had he looked at like that?

Ignis tugged on Prompto's hair, pulling him closer again, nudging his cock against his lips, silently instructing him to open his mouth. "Just the head," he said in a low voice, "I want you to just wrap your lips around the head. Give it a gentle suck."

Prompto obeyed, doing exactly as he was told, and he was greeted with the faint bitter taste of Ignis's precum. It made his mouth water, and he couldn't help but try to swallow him deeper, but the hand in his hair jerked him back just enough, and he heard Ignis click his tongue, scolding him. He tried to resist the urge the second time, as he tightened his lips just under the glans, gave it a light suck.

The directions came slowly at first, instructed in Ignis's low, accented voice. _Swallow it deeper, suck it harder, pull back, lick the tip._ Prompto obeyed as best as he could, helped along by the hand in his hair, by the tugging and pulling whenever he did too much, or not enough. Sometimes Ignis's hips would thrust into his mouth after a word of warning. He felt spit drool out of the corners of his mouth, and he swallowed as best as he could around the length. _Pull back, lick the base, nuzzle it, swallow it._ The directions came a little faster now, and he tried to keep up.

There was a moment when it felt like too much and Prompto started to feel dizzy. He pulled back with a gasp, realizing a little too late that he had forgotten to breathe. Ignis touched his cheek. "Are you okay? Do you need to stop?"

"No, sorry. Just a little overwhelmed, you know? I forgot that my nose works just as well as my mouth at breathing."

Ignis blinked, and then gave a startled sound of amusement. He rubbed his thumb, affectionately over the apple of Prompto's cheek. "Shall we slow down?"

Prompto shook his head and licked the head of Ignis's cock again. "No way, I want you to feel good! I want to do it the way you want it to be done." He never did anything in halves of he could help it, and inexperienced as he was, that was not an excuse to leave him hanging. He opened his mouth, swallowed the full length of him into his mouth, not even waiting for instruction. The action was rewarded with a low moan, the first real sound of pleasure Prompto heard from Ignis all morning. He looked up at him, his nose buried in the coarse hairs at the base. He breathed in the scent of him.

It was bitter but appealing, like the essence of dark roasted coffee and spices. It complimented the taste of salt and skin on his tongue. Prompto bobbed his mouth a little faster along the length, moving of his own free will, deciding for himself how Ignis wanted it. He felt a little more confident now, especially as Ignis's hips rocked slowly in response, and he could feel the organ twitch and pulse in his mouth. He felt Ignis's hand tighten in his hair. He expected the push or pull, but it didn't come. He pulled back, licked the tip, dipped in his tongue in the slit, swallowed him again.

"It seems to me, that you do better without direction," Ignis sounded breathless as he spoke.

"You know I'm a quick study." Prompto punctuated his words with a grin and another lick of Ignis's cock before wrapping his lips around it again and sucking. He flexed his fingers, wanting desperately to wrap his hand around the base, to stroke it as he sucked him off just as Ignis had done for him earlier, but they were still trapped, bound together at the wrist. He groaned around the length and let Ignis thrust his cock into his mouth, felt the way it slid over his tongue and between his lips. He heard a moan of warning, and then the taste of bitter and salt began to spill on his tongue. He felt Ignis jerk his head back, pulled his mouth off his cock.

Prompto looked up as hot seed hit his cheek, his lips, felt it dribble down his chin, and was treated to the sight of Ignis unwinding. His brow was furrowed, his lips were parted. He was groaning. It wasn't entirely unlike how Prompto had envisioned it, but his imagination had not included the way Ignis's chest flushed, the way the red spread up his neck and to his cheeks. The way he sounded breathless and excited and _happy_ as he came down, as their eyes met. Prompto suddenly became too aware of cum on his face and the arousal between his legs. He felt hot and awkward.

Ignis's eyes widened and an expression Prompto had never seen on his face before appeared. He looked slightly panicked and nervous, and he started to clean his face with a handkerchief, kneeling down to his level. "I am so sorry. I'm usually much better about warning my partners. I did not want you to have to swallow it, and I certainly did not intend to come all over your face."

Prompto started laughing. He was starting to think of himself as lucky. Who got to see Ignis look like this? Embarrassed and flustered and lacking all of his usual composure? No one. He suddenly didn't feel so awkward anymore. He felt, for the first time, as though he were on equal footing with Ignis.

Unable to help himself, Prompto leaned in and kissed him. "Hey, don't worry about it. It's kinda nice, actually."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Makes me feel special, actually. Like you can't control yourself around me." Prompto grinned, and he watched Ignis's cheeks flush a darker shade of red.

"I can't."

Prompto was about to laugh but there was such a sincere look on Ignis's face that he didn't, and he leaned in closer. "Wait, really?"

"I really can't."

There was a beat, and then Prompto was swinging his arms, still restrained at the wrists, up and over Ignis's head, resting them on his shoulders, capturing him there. He closed that short distance between them and kissed him again, a little deeper this time, feeling quite a bit more forward. "Sucking you off got me hard all over again. Are you going to do something about that?"

"You know, it isn't often I find someone that is able to keep up with me."

"You've unleashed a beast. Now that I've gotten a taste, I just want more and more."

"I should try denying you," Ignis murmured in a low voice against Prompto's lips, nipping as he did. And he reached for Prompto's hands, lifting them away as he pushed him back down against the tent floor, pinning him there by the wrists. "If you've become an insatiable beast, then I should do something about that. Teach you some patience." Prompto squirmed in something that can only be considered mock protest, as Ignis's hand reached down to wrap around his cock, stroking him slowly as he leaned in to kiss him.

The moment, incredible as it was, was broken by the sudden rumbling coming from Prompto's stomach, causing them both to pause.

"Oh my god." Prompto moaned in embarrassment. "I am so sorry!"

There was a beat of silence and then Ignis was laughing and letting go of Prompto's cock. The sound was reassuring, though it did little to quell the embarrassment. Ignis pat Prompto's stomach affectionately, which rumbled back at him in response. "You haven't eaten breakfast yet, and I've put you through the wringer. What say I whip you up something warm and recharge you back up to full health?"

Prompto watched as Ignis leaned over and undid the buckle of the belt around his wrists, freeing him. His arms felt sore and tired, and his wrists felt bruised, but Ignis was taking care of him. He cleaned him off with a soft towel, helped him into his grey trousers and fetched his red shirt and brown boots.

"Take your time," Ignis instructed as he slipped into one of his spare, gray, heathered raglan shirts and ran a hand through his hair. He gave a gentle, encouraging smile before ducking out of the tent.

When Prompto sat up, he was started rubbing his wrists, feeling where the leather had bit into his skin. It was then he realized, with a start, that he hadn't been wearing his gloves, his cuffs, or his terry cloth wristband. He had been so caught up in the moment that he didn't even think when Ignis had bound him up at the start. His heart jumped into his throat, and he suddenly felt very anxious and very ill. His fingers traced the distinct, dark lines there self conciously. He tried to swallow, but the lump was caught, stuck, dry, hard. Whatever arousal he had left was gone. He hurried into the rest of his clothes, pulling on his gloves, his cuffs. He tied the kerchief around his arm, knotting it with his teeth.

The outdoors smelled like coffee and toast, and Ignis was standing over a pan, frying up eggs. Prompto approached hesitantly. "S-s-smells good," he stuttered.

Ignis turned. He was smiling, the same remarkably affectionate look that he had been wearing nearly all morning, and he reached out to fix Prompto's hair. "We don't have many provisions left until we can make it to the next outpost or if we go scavenging, but I've made it work."

Prompto felt a little deflated, trying to make sense of the unchanged kindness. "Iggy?"

Ignis paused and drew his hands back slowly. "Is something wrong? Do you regret what I did to you?"

"No! No! Definitely not! And it's not what you did to me, it's what we did-- but that's not what I'm talking about." Prompto was wringing his hands together now. He watched Ignis turn his back and shut off the heat to the frying pan. "It's just-- there's just-- when you tied me up--" He was stumbling over his words. Every single wonderful moment was now stained with the thought that Ignis knew what he really was, that he was going to tell everyone and his life would be over.

"If you didn't like it, you have to tell me. I don't want to force you to do anything you don't want to do." Ignis folded his arms over his chest, brow furrowing behind his glasses.

"No, no. That's not. That's not it either. It's just when you tied me up... my wrists. My wrists..." Prompto couldn't spit the words out. He was afraid that he would spoil everything in case Ignis didn't actually see it.

"Oh." Ignis shifted slightly, and reached for Prompto's hands, giving them a squeeze. "I understand now."

"You do?"

Ignis raised Prompto's right hand to his lips and kissed the back of his wrist gently. "I saw it, but it doesn't change anything. I trust you implicitly." He was speaking directly into the skin of Prompto's wrist, as if addressing it and him at the same time. "And I promise I won't mention it to the others, even though I know they will feel exactly the same as me. You have my word as a member of the Royal Guard."

"But I'm..."

"You. You're exactly the same person you were last night." Ignis paused, and his lips curled into an amused grin. "Or rather, you're slightly less inexperienced now than you were last night. I would argue that you are still, in fact, a virgin, though. Because I haven't yet had the opportunity to bend you over and fuck your brains out."

Prompto felt his face grow red hot at the words, and they were like the perfect distraction. He almost forgot exactly what he had been worried about. "Iggy!"

"I thoroughly intend on doing exactly that before tomorrow comes, however. That is why it is imperative that you eat a good, hearty breakfast." Ignis kissed the back of Prompto's wrist one more time before letting go, and moving on as though nothing had changed. He plated out the food, some toast, some eggs, some vegetables that Noctis had turned his nose up at the night before and poured them each a steaming mug of coffee. "We may have to tap into Gladio's supply of Cup Noodle for lunch, but I'm sure he'll forgive us."

The two of them ate slowly and mostly in amicable silence. They broke it every now and then to wonder what the other two were up to. Ignis divulged a few secrets, that Gladio was nowhere near as experienced as he pretended to be and Noctis had only ever slept with one girl in his life and it had mostly been a failure. The two men just liked to talk a big game. It was how they inflated their egos.

Prompto had to ask if he ever fooled around with either of them, and Ignis was honest. "I have, yes."

"Really?" Prompto suddenly felt very jealous.

"Gladio and I attempted something after I told him about my first time. He was mostly mad that I had lost my virginity before he had. It was mostly awful. It was all bumped noses and teeth." Ignis stifled a laugh behind his hand. "He came too quickly for it to amount to anything."

That was not at all how Prompto had imagined things. It was so much better. Somehow the idea of Gladio losing it prematurely made him feel so good about himself.

"With Noctis, it was after _his_ first time. He wanted the advice. He told me how badly it had gone and I decided to give him a few pointers via demonstration."

"And? How'd that go?"

Ignis shook his head and bit back another laugh. "Also terribly. Noctis was just not a fan of how I liked things. Let's just say he responded quite badly to being tied up and gagged and forced to do my bidding."

Prompto snorted in surprise, nearly choking on his mouthful of egg. The mental image of Noctis tied up as he had been was too ridiculous. He could just imagine it, his royal highness, pinned to the ground, bound by the wrists, mouth shoved full of fabric, scowling and annoyed and pounding the floor with his fist in protest. There was something reassuring about learning that Ignis's time with their companions was nothing like how he had envisioned it during the night. He coughed and thumped his chest with a fist. "Wow."

"Of all the virginities I've taken, I think I will enjoy yours the most."

Ignis take a long, slow sip from his tin mug of coffee. He looked so relaxed, so at ease, so handsome. Prompto waited a beat, watched his adam's apple bob as he swallowed before leaning over and kissing him quickly. He couldn't help but think of how incredibly lucky he was to have someone like Ignis in his life. He took back every bad thing he thought of him: that he was a stick in the mud; that he was annoying and boring and old fashioned and too formal and pretentious. He wasn't such their driver and cook and tactician. He wasn't just Noctis's retainer and who they turned to for patching and mending and healing. Ignis was so much more, so much better, and that wasn't even counting his hands or his mouth and how he made him unwind in that tent. He felt the excitement of anticipation building in his gut, and he squeezed the inside of Ignis's thigh. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For making me feel special."

"You are special, Prompto. Don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise."

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I should apologize for this, probably because I didn't actually let them fuck. I'm sure if I feel motivated enough I'll write that part next. Or, hell, I'm tempted to write Ignis's experiences with Gladiolus and Noctis because I am positive he is not telling the whole truth.


End file.
